


Coffee

by mikaylalwrites



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Dogs, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaylalwrites/pseuds/mikaylalwrites
Summary: Alexander Hamilton and George Washington unexpectedly get a dog.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> whamilton week day 2: bathe

Alexander Hamilton had a habit of staying late at work until the lights went out. If he could stay for the rest of his life, he would. Work was never truly over for him. He cleared his desk of the pile of paperwork, grabbed his bag, and stood to leave his office. Then it was off to find a taxi this time of night. If he was lucky, it might take a little over twenty minutes. Tonight, he was not particularly lucky. To deflect his boredom, he pulled out his phone and fiddled with it. After a minute, he heard a yelp. New York City was noisy and usually Alexander would ignore such noises but it was so close and sounded so helpless. He turned around to find the source of the noise and found a beagle stuck in a fence not far from where he worked. He pocketed his phone then crouched down to free the dog from the fence. The dog wiggled its body while Alexander moved the fence and ran a short distance when it was finally free. The dog was hard to see when not directly under the streetlights but he could make out patches of tawny and white and a bit of pink on the dog’s nose. It was also bleeding from where its paw was caught on the fence. Alexander approached the dog cautiously to check for tags. The dog didn’t even have a collar. 

“I’m going to take you home, okay?” he told the dog. “Let’s hope your cute face makes George too happy to be mad at me.” He picked the dog up tenderly and made sure to keep the dog’s bloody paw away from his work shirt. Finally, a taxi arrived. The driver, a grumpy middle-aged man, argued with him about allowing the dog in his taxi. “Do you want my money or not? Dog or no deal.” The driver grumbled a ‘fine’ and Alexander and his new companion got in the back of the taxi. 

Soon, they both arrived and Alexander and George’s shared apartment. Conveniently, George was already asleep when Alexander, as surreptitiously as possible, entered through the front door. He threw his belongings on the couch and made his way, dog in his arms, to the bathroom. He plugged the drain of the tub and ran the water. Then he looked back at the dog and its big brown eyes. 

“I’m gonna clean you up,” he told the dog. He looked at the shampoo. “Do you want to smell like Hawaiian breeze or Head & Shoulders?” The dog looked at him curiously. “You’re right, tropical wet dog isn’t a good thought.” 

When the tub was full, he tested the water with his hand then eased the dog into the water. He looked around for something to use to dump the water on the dog and found the cup they kept their toothbrushes in. He took out the toothbrushes and returned to the dog, who was trying to escape. He carefully moved the dog back into the water and grabbed a cup full of water to pour on it. As soon as the water hit its fur, it started shaking, splashing water everywhere and filling the air with the scent of wet dog. Alexander giggled as water droplets hit his skin. Next came the shampoo. He poured a bit onto his hand and worked it into the dog’s fur. 

Once the shampoo was all in, Alexander poured more water on the dog’s face and back. The dog shook once again, getting water all over the bathroom. He couldn’t help but giggle again as the dog's ears flapped and its fur stood up in wet spikes. 

The commotion must have woken George up because a faint “Alex, is that you?” came from their shared bedroom. Then followed the sound of feet on carpet. 

“Yeah,” Alexander called through the door. The dog barked happily. He cursed to himself then quietly shushed the dog. 

“What was that?” George asked. 

Sounding like a guilty child Alexander said, “Nothing.” 

“Is that a dog?” 

“Nooo.” 

The door swung open to reveal a tired version of George in nothing but his boxers. “Sounds like a dog, smells like a dog, looks like a dog. Oh, look, a dog.” 

“Where?” Alexander said, feigning ignorance. “I don’t see a dog.” The look on George’s face made it clear he wasn’t buying it. “Okay, fine, there’s a dog. But you should’ve seen it struggling in the fence! I couldn’t leave it.” He took the wet dog from the bath and they both gave him puppy dog eyes. “It doesn’t have a collar and look at that face. How can you say no to that face?” 

“She,” George corrected. Alexander let out a confused noise. “She’s clearly a she.” 

“In my defense, it was dark outside.” 

“It wouldn’t have been if you left work when work ended,” George pointed out. 

“Sure but we wouldn’t have this cute dog.” 

George shook his head in disbelief. 

“Cute dog,” Alexander repeated. 

“Okay, okay,” George conceded. “Only because she’s cute and you have a convincing begging face. But you better start leaving work on time, she’s going to need a lot of attention.”   
“You’re just saying that because you want to see me more,” Alexander teased. 

That much was true but George liked messing with the younger man. Plus, clingy wasn’t his style. “I don’t know where you got that idea.” 

“Liar,” Alexander muttered to himself. To George, he said, “Deal but don’t yell at me when my productivity decreases.” 

George scoffed. “Oh, you’re plenty productive.” 

While Alexander was drying off the dog with a towel, he remembered they hadn’t given the dog a name yet. “What do you think we should name her?” 

“You found her, you name her.” 

“Okay, Alex II,” he joked. George rolled his eyes in the most loving way possible. “No but seriously, um, what about Coffee?” 

“I knew you were obsessed.” 

“Yeah but she’s also coffee-colored, look,” Alexander said, while holding the dog closer to George’s face. “I think Coffee fits her.” 

“Coffee the dog it is then.”   
George returned to bed but now joined by his boyfriend and new companion, Coffee the beagle.


End file.
